Grudge Eavesdrops
by FicsWithShips owo
Summary: All in Grudge's P.o.V., he hears and remembers noises that Vendetta made one day. Not really a descriptive Lemon. Please read, enjoy, and R&R. Ven x Char oneshot.


I am Grudge. The Fiend Hamster of the fiendish girl herself, Vendetta. The one who has all control over Clamburg, I know what she does, I know how cruel she can be.

I know little of her weaknesses.

Except one. Charlotte.

It's been years, and what I've noticed that the two changed physically and emotionally. Vendetta became a little taller, small waist, looking more feminine, and more aggressive towards the blue girl Charlotte.

Charlotte's hair had grew to become a little more long and curly. She grew a little tall like Vendetta, but she was at least two or three inches shorter. I'm assuming from her Grandma's cooking, she had just, a little more, of a bigger waist than my green creator. I would understand because I once secretly ate some of the woman Charlene's sweets without the two knowing.

 _"You're Vendetta's pet, I remember. I'm guessing you want to have some of Ol' Charlene's sugar cookies without the little ones knowing." She said, placing the plate of cookies on the blue table. "They seem to enjoy each other's company, I see.", I munched on the doughy cookie with sugary pink frosting with sprinkles, listening to the woman ramble on._

 _"I'll be honest with you, , I've never seen her so happy since we moved from Vermont." The tone of the blue elder changed, it was a little less positive, more neutral._

 _I dipped my cookie in the cup of milk, and took another bite. "In Vermont, she was happy just as the same but a little different. Right after her parents left, she changed a little. I wonder to this day, where did her parents go. They had only left a note saying they became astronauts and so with no one in the house to take care of her, I decided to take her to Clamburg with me and she kinda was neutral about it."._

 _I had tried to remember what Clamburg was like before the blue family of two came, but it was hard to. What's clogged most in that thought is Vendetta thinking of ways of destroying Charlotte._

 _"But when she came back from her first day of school, she was full of positivity. She talked about how amazing the playground is, the new peers, and especially about Vendetta." A soft smile appeared on her face, while I sipped some milk. "I have a feeling it's more than just a close friendship." She softly said as well._

 _"HAMSTER!" We heard Vendetta calling my name. "Oh, that must be your owner lookin' for ya. You best get along now, and take some cookies for the walk home, it was nice talkin' to you, Mr. Hamster." I grunted and did so. I left the house in the back door so my creator Vendetta wouldn't see me and found her getting chased by Charlotte._

 _"HAMSTER HOW DARE YOU GET COOKIES OF SUGAR AND LEAVE ME TO BE CUDDLED AND SMOTHERED BY THAT STUPID BLUE GIRL!" She yelled and climbed on my back and demanded me to take her home, "Bye Vendetta!" she waved goodbye._

 _"Finally away from her..." The lime fiend maker tiredly mumbled, but from the corner of my eye I could have sworn that her cheeks had been a faint pink for the first time in her life. "You better give me all of those stupid cookies when we go home."._

But what I saw today was different.

It was more than hugs and cuddles between the two. I just didn't know what it was.

On the middle of the day, Vendetta had told me to go find and buy some blue onions, "Hamster, I want you to go buy me blue onions. And don't come back until you find some." but when I arrived to the onion stand the onion man said, "Sorry but I don't think blue onions exists, but I'll sell ya some green and purple ones if that helps." giving me a bag of them.

When I was walking home, it didn't make sense to me.

Why would Vendetta make up a onion for me to get? She always knows her onions. Spanish, white, brown, local garlic, bulb, leek, salad, chives, and spring, but never blue because it doesn't exists.

Was she planning something without me? Making a dangerous fiend that would hurt me at contact? This was very strange to me that I made a confused grunt to myself along the way.

I had to go see what she was doing.

As I arrived back to the green, gray, dark house. I heard noises, strange noises.

I slowly opened the front door quietly, and slowly. I felt tensed. I felt like Vendetta probably doesn't want me in the house right now. I could feel it, as I closed the door the same way I opened it.

Putting the onions on the table, the strange sounds came back. It was the sound of, Vendetta.

In pain? Agony? It sounded like the same sounds I heard from that day when we came back to the house.

 _She had snatched the bag of sugar cookies from my hand as I closed the front door. "I am Tired. Do not bother me in my room, hamster. Go watch Tv or something." She spoke in her foreign accent, walking up the stairs to her room. She really did seem tired from Charlotte, she would usually get angry, go to the kitchen and start making a fiend._

 _However today she just seem flustered, but from what?_

The voices were coming up from the stairs so I slowly crept up on one step at a time.

"Nnn...hnn.." Were the sounds coming from Vendetta's room.

I am Grudge. The Fiend Hamster of the fiendish girl herself, Vendetta, but even I was a little nervous of what I was trying to find out.

I saw the door slightly opened, but there was no lights on. I peeked through the very thin opened door.

 _"C_ h _a_ r _l_ o _t_ t _e_.."

It was the same tone of whispers I had heard that day. Except on that day, Vendetta was doing strange things to herself. Using her hands and fingers in her private area.

Yet on this day, Charlotte was doing those strange things on Vendetta.

"Teehee...does it feel nice Ven..?" She asked with her face nuzzled into Vendetta's neck. It was the first time I had actually seen my green creator look so weak, frail, powerless, and feeble against the blue girl, with a blush.

"...h-hmp...d-do not say such things into my neck...t-though it does..feel...mm..ah.." The sounds Ven had made, had Charlotte blushing back and getting closer to her.

I did not understand what was happening, but something inside me was telling me that I should leave to two be.

Then suddenly I remembered what Charlene had said,

 _"I have a feeling it's more than just a close friendship."_.

More than a close friendship.

I was surprised.

They're best friends? I thought.

 **A/N: Grudge being oblivious of such Human things.**

 **So what happened was, the memories of that day, the words in italics, was Vendetta having feelings for Charlotte and well...doing stuff about it. While on the present day, the words in non-italics, were about Ven and Char, well, OBVIOUSLY DOING SUCH THINGS.**

 **And I made Grudge super un-aware of it because, he's a fiend and a hamster. I hope you 3nJoyeD. R &R pls (owo)**


End file.
